weareinnocentfandomcom-20200223-history
Brenda Davina MacGyver
|height = 172cm (5'8") |weight = 64kg (141lbs) |birth date = |age = 25 |blood type = |family = |status = Alive |suit = |occupation = Criminal Expert |previous occupation = |affiliation = Berlim Police Departament |previous affiliation = |nacionality = |debut = Disclosure: Colorful Friends |photoplayer = Peko Pekoyama }} Brenda Davina MacGyver is a criminal expert who works at Berlim Police Departament and one of the responsibles to solve the murder case occurred in Hoffmann College. Appearance Brenda is a tall, young woman with a slim, curveceous body. She has long, silver hair that she ties up into two braids on either side of her head with white or black ribbons securing each braid at the top, and two red or black ties to hold each braid together at the bottom. Also, she has scary red eyes and uses glasses. Personality Brenda is a serious and neutral individual. Few will be the times that someone can see her smiling. Despite that, if she loses her patience, she will also loses her usual composture and gets very angry, able to uses violence if necessary. Brenda is a very compentent police officer, and avoids jokes and kiddings in her job's ambience. She usually catches everyone's attention because of her beauty and seriousness, that give her a type of charm. Brenda hates demonstration of machism or sometype of superiority come by men. Despite her hard shell, Brenda is a very companing person, just a bit intimacy with her and will be set. Also she is very shy towards people, and not so good with socializing. She is shy mainly if she likes a person very much. Strange enough, Brenda is an alcoholic, and is always drinking when she can. Synopsis Disclosure: Colorful Friends Brenda was coming back home with a big smile on her face, since she finally can rest. She was very anxious to arrive at her home. Before driving, she recieved a text message from her best friend, telling that she was at her home making dinner to Brenda. She smiles more, thinking that Luize was a very adorable woman. Once she puts her foot in the apartament, she feels a very nice smell of Eisbein coming from her kitchen, and lefting her things in the living room's center table, she makes her way to there, encountering Luize, very concentrating at her cooking. Brenda hugs her from behind, and kisses her shoulder. Luize got scaried, but relaxed when saw that was just Brenda. She wishes good night in french to her, kissing her cheek and turning off the oven. She said to her that she can sit down since she will serve soon. Brenda obeyed and dropped her messy braids, sitting down in the table. Luize serve them all, and since Brenda was to hungry and Luize was very good at cooking, she didn't left any meat piece. Soon, they two began to watch Netflix's series, but Luize wasn't interested in that, and began kissing Brenda. Navigation Category:A-Z Category:Characters Category:Female characters Category:Alive characters Category:Clubs Category:Berlim Police Departament's employees Category:Scottishes